Aniversário Quente
by flyingdutchman05
Summary: Durante AWE. Will Turner está triste pois acha que Elizabeth irá esquecer do aniversário dele. Elizabeth está preparando uma surpresa muito quente para ele...conteúdo sexual...cuidado ao ler.


obs: não possuo Piratas do Caribe da Disney

Por enquanto só escreverei as histórias em português. Obrigada!

Aniversário Quente

William Turner olhava para o mar agitado daquela noite. Ele estava na plataforma do Pérola Negra e podia sentir o vento gelado batendo em seu peito. O mar estava agitado, inquieto, inconstante, trazendo a ameaça de uma tempestade. A noite estava escura, sem estrelas no cèu. O cenário era sombrio e ele estava sozinho com o pensamento longe. Algumas horas atrás, a tripulação comemorou o retorno do Capitão Jack Sparrow para o mundo dos vivos. Eles beberam rum o dia inteiro, intensificando as comemorações no decorrer da noite , todos ficaram embriagados. Alguns piratas estavam caídos no chão, espalhados pela plataforma, enquanto outros, assim como Jack, foram dormir devido ao cansaço.

O Capitão Barbossa se retirou para a sua cabine mais cedo. Jack emprestou a cabine dele, para Tia Dalma e Elizabeth, assim, elas poderiam dormir separadas do restante da tripulação masculina. Com isso, restou para o jovem capitão, dormir juntamente com a tripulação. Will ficou responsável pelo navio durante algumas horas. Olhando para o horizonte, solitário e deprimido, soltou um suspiro triste. Ele estava pensando em Elizabeth, a mulher que fazia o coração dele sangrar. Elizabeth Swann se retirou para dormir mais cedo do que de costume. Apesar de estar familiarizada com os piratas, a senhorita Swann odiava rum, assim como William, e também odiava a farra de piratas bêbados, pois alguns ficavam inconvenientes depois de algum tempo, falavam besteiras e olhavam para ela com olhos famintos. Apesar de estar feliz com o retorno de Jack, Elizabeth estava devastada pela morte de seu pai, e estava desanimada para comemorar qualquer coisa.

O vento gelado soprava no peito forte e exposto de Will, causando arrepios. Olhando para o cèu , com um semblante triste, o jovem se lembrou que faziam dias que ele e Elizabeth não trocavam uma única palavra. Os dois estavam cada vez mais distantes. Após o retorno de Jack, quando Will ficou sabendo que sua noiva não estava apaixonada pelo jovem capitão, como tinha chegado á imaginar, ele acreditou que o relacionamento deles podia voltar ao normal. Will descobriu toda a verdade por de trás daquele beijo que ele viu Elizabeth dar em Jack Sparrow. Era para amarrá-lo no mastro, para entregá-lo para o Kraken, para protegê-los. Ele não achou a atitude dela a correta, mas entendeu os motivos, e não podia negar, que a verdade tirou um peso que sentia na alma e aliviou o sofrimento que carregava no coração. Eles tiveram uma pequena discussão, afinal, ele ficou chateado por descobrir que existiam segredos entre os dois. Chegou á insinuar que não poderia confiar nela, já que gostava de tomar as decisões sozinha. Elizabeth ficou ofendida, primeiro por descobrir que Will achava durante todo aquele tempo, que ela estava apaixonada por Jack, e segundo, por insinuar que ela não era uma pessoa confiável. Logo, a noite, após esse acontecimento, Elizabeth descobriu que seu pai tinha morrido e sofreu muito. Will estava lá, para confortá-la e cuidou dela durante toda aquela noite triste. Elizabeth ficou agarrada nos braços dele, chorando copiosamente, até o raiar do sol. William entendia a dor que ela estava passando: ele já tinha perdido a mãe e acabara de descobrir que o pai estava condenado e amaldiçoado, preso no Holandês Voador sob o domínio de Davy Jones.

Após aquela noite, a senhorita Swann afastou-se ainda mais. William aceitou a distância com compreensão e amor incondicional. Ele esperava que há qualquer momento, ela sentiria sua falta. E sabia, que quando Elizabeth precisasse dele, para mimá-la, protegê-la e amá-la de todas as formas, ele estaria lá, sem questioná-la. Apesar de tudo, Will sentia falta de escutar a voz dela dirigida especialmente para ele, dos sussurros dela no seu ouvido, das palavras de amor, dos beijos quentes e incontroláveis, do corpo dela agarrado ao dele. Ele se sentia torturado em estar tão perto e tão longe dela. Ele se perguntava se Elizabeth ainda o amava e se poderia ainda, realizar o sonho de casar com ela. A cabeça cheia de dúvidas, a alma torturada. Ela era uma mulher selvagem, independente e orgulhosa. Nunca permitiu que ninguém a controlasse, nunca aceitou abaixar a cabeça. Ela sempre achou que poderia se virar sozinha e cuidar de si mesma. Mesmo sofrendo com a morte do pai, ela recusou qualquer tipo de consolo ou palavras bonitas, escondeu as lágrimas, engoliu o sofrimento. Aceitou os braços de Will quando teve o choque da descoberta, agora recusava os braços dele novamente. Eles que tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos; se conheciam há muito tempo e se amavam desde crianças, se comportavam ultimamente, como se fossem dois estranhos.

Will se lembrou que após a meia-noite, era aniversário dele. Com tantos problemas martelando em sua cabeça, ele chegou á esquecer da data do próprio aniversário. Ele não tinha interesse e nem ânimo para celebrar e a única pessoa que sabia da data do aniversário dele, dentro daquele navio, era Elizabeth. O jovem suspirou mais uma vez. Suas memórias retornaram a infância passada em Port Royal. O aniversário dele sempre foi comemorado de forma muito simples, ás vezes só recebia um abraço forte, sem presentes e sem bolo. A alegria dele, era passar o dia inteiro ao lado de Elizabeth. O senhor Brown liberava o menino do trabalho na forja no dia de seu aniversário e Elizabeth sempre arrumava um jeito de fugir da mansão para ficar brincando com ele na praia, o dia todo. Eles ficavam brincando de capitães piratas, a brincadeira favorita de Elizabeth. Geralmente, a filha do governador gostava de ser o capitão e William ficava com o papel de prisioneiro; ele recebia ordens e tinha que satisfazer todas as vontades da pequena tirana. No dia do aniversário dele, Elizabeth sempre queria que ele fosse o capitão e ela, a prisioneira. Will aceitava, após muita insistência, pois ele não gostava de mandar nela, a intenção dele sempre foi tratá-la com um carinho absoluto. Elizabeth gostava de mimar e agradar o menino, pelo menos no dia de seu aniversário, onde ela podia mostrar mais abertamente seus sentimentos, como dar um beijo no rosto do aprendiz de ferreiro, deixando o totalmente corado.

Quando Will assumia o papel de capitão, Elizabeth acabava se irritando com ele, pois o menino era um capitão bondoso demais. Sim, William era o capitão pirata mais bonito e amável que ela tinha conhecido, nada igual aos capitães piratas malvados que habitavam os livros que ela gostava tanto de ler.

No ano anterior, Elizabeth preparou um bolo de aniversário para Will e levou-o para a forja. Durante o namoro, ela fazia de tudo para agradar. As servas dela, se ofereceram para preparar o bolo, mas Elizabeth não aceitou. Ela queria fazer sozinha. Queria mostrar para ele, que ela era uma mulher prendada, queria que ele experimentasse algo feito por ela. Além de que, nenhuma das servas dela, poderia preparar aquele bolo com tanto carinho e amor como Elizabeth.

Will abaixou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas sufocadas, rolarem pelo seu rosto, ao lembrar desse último aniversário juntos. Ele respirou fundo, tentando não soluçar e chorar desesperadamente. Talvez, Elizabeth nem se lembre que o aniversário dele, era daqui á algumas horas. Talvez, ela nem se lembre que ele existe, essa era a realidade dos fatos. Seu coração doía tanto agora, que ele achava que iria acabar morrendo de tristeza. Will enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Ele tinha que ser forte mais uma vez. Seus pensamentos tristes foram interrompidos pela chegada do senhor Gibbs.

"Já estou pronto para tomar o seu lugar, Will..." o homem afirmou após recuperar a sobriedade. Ele bebia muito, tombava por aí, mas era responsável com as obrigações.

Will virou-se e o encarou com um meio sorriso.

" Tem certeza que está sóbrio para ficar responsável pelo Pérola?"

" Oh sim, meu rapaz, eu estou acostumado com o rum, eu bebo muito, fico trançando as pernas, mas logo estou de pé novamente" riu o homem " Você pode dormir, se quiser...vou passar a madrugada por aqui, combinei isso com Jack, sabe como ele confia em mim...

William desceu para o convés, com sono e cansado. Era quase meia-noite e o mar estava mais calmo. Passando por um longo e estreito corredor, ele chegou na área reservada, onde a tripulação dormia. O ambiente estava escuro, iluminado precariamente com os raios de luar, que entravam pelas janelas e frestas das paredes. Will saiu para caçar sua pequena cama, que ficava no canto direito, encostada na parede, de costas para a pequena janela. Ele conseguia enxergar claramente a cama convidativa devido a iluminação da lua que entrava pela janela e conseguiu chegar até lá, sem dificuldades. O rapaz estava muito cansado e podia escutar o ronco alto e interminável do capitão Jack Sparrow, que dormia profundamente, em uma pequena cama ao lado da dele. Com aquele barulho, ficaria difícil de dormir. Na verdade, toda a tripulação roncava muito, mas os roncos de Jack, eram os piores. Will sentou na cama e tirou as botas, o casaco, o cinto, a camisa e caiu de costas no colchão, cobrindo se com um cobertor. Ignorando o barulho, ele fechou os olhos, e imaginou o rosto lindo de Elizabeth, os doces lábios que ela tinha; os lábios que ele desejava tanto beijar, os lábios carnudos e quentes. Logo, William dormiu profundamente.

Não demorou muito, para que William despertasse do sono. Ele sentiu dedos delicados brincando com o botão de sua calça. Ele percebeu que alguém estava deitado em cima dele, da cintura para baixo, escondido debaixo do cobertor. Levantando um pouco o cobertor, ele conseguiu ver o fantasma noturno que o estava incomodando, lutando para abrir o botão da calça dele.

"Elizabeth...o quê você está fazendo?" ele sussurrou agitado, sentindo o seu corpo tremer.

Will pensou por um momento que estava sonhando. Mas, os lábios doces e carnudos, os cabelos loiros sedosos, os olhos castanhos quentes, o rosto bronzeado delicado e os dedos macios estavam ali, naquele momento na frente dele. Elizabeth esfregou seu peito musculoso, apalpando com suavidade e olhou para ele sorrindo. Os olhos de Will derreteram com o olhar dela e o corpo dele começou á dar sinal de vida.

"Você...você quer conversar?Está triste?" ele perguntou novamente, respirando profundamente, enquanto ela puxava o zíper da calça dele para baixo. O coração dele batia descontroladamente e seu membro endurecido formou um volume dentro das calças.

"Shhhhhhhh...quieto", pediu Elizabeth colocando o dedo indicador entre os lábios, fazendo um gesto de silêncio para ele."Hoje vamos ter um tipo de conversa diferente"

William suspirou totalmente dominado, enquanto ela sorriu diabolicamente para ele com os olhos cheios de luxúria. Ele ficou impotente, paralisado , aguardando impaciente, a próxima ação que ela iria tomar. Elizabeth enfiou a mão dentro da calça aberta de Will, e ele sentiu vontade de gritar. Will tentou agarrar a mão dela, deixando Elizabeth irritada. Ela estreitou os olhos e fez um lindo bico com os lábios. Essa foi a ruína de William. Ele não resistia aos lábios carnudos dela. Ele passou o dedo calejado no contorno dos lábios dela, totalmente entorpecido. E Elizabeth colocou o dedo dele na boca, chupando e lambendo, fazendo-o gemer, sem ter como se defender dela.

"Elizabeth...nós não podemos..." ele sussurrou tentando recuperar a razão ," mas não sei se posso suportar...você está me tentando..."

" Você vai recusar o presente de aniversário que quero te dar, Will?" ela perguntou descaradamente para ele, deixando-o incapaz de recusar

Mais uma vez, Will fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Elizabeth massageava dentro da calça dele, a carne quente e dolorida com uma vontade louca de agradar.

" Você...você vai me matar, Elizabeth"...ele choramingou..." Você será a minha ruína..."

" Eu vim para te matar de prazer, Will" , ela sorriu tirando a ereção de Will de dentro das calças ,"Eu vou fazer algo que eu sempre quis fazer e você vai ficar quieto"

Com o membro de Will nas mãos, ela ficou impressionada em ver a masculinidade de um homem pela primeira vez na vida. Abrindo os lábios em um "oh", ela sussurrou baixinho:

" Oh, meu Deus...é muito grande e muito duro!

Will sorriu satisfeito, por saber que ela aprovou sua masculinidade. Mesmo assim, ele queria saber como ela se sentia.

"Você gostou?" ele perguntou maliciosamente.

"Oh, Will...eu estou em êxtase!" ela choramingou imaginando aquilo tudo dentro dela, levando-a para o céu.

Will se sentia como um escravo ao seu toque, ele estava rendido e decidiu deixá-la fazer o que ela queria com ele...ele, desde criança, nunca conseguiu dizer não para os desejos dela.

"Eu fico assim, Elizabeth... só de olhar para você..." ele suspirou sentindo um arrepio na espinha " Ele é seu, totalmente seu, assim como o meu coração..."

Elizabeth sorriu e fechou a mão em torno do membro. Ela começou a movimentar a mão para cima e para baixo, olhando sedutoramente para os olhos doces de Will, ansiosa para devorá-lo. Ele grunhiu e segurou fortemente o lençol, sentindo a mão macia e quente em torno dele; uma sensação completamente diferente de sua mão calejada, usada diversas vezes, desde a adolescência para satisfazer a si mesmo, pensando nela; os movimentos lentos da mão delicada de Elizabeth, quase o levou ao orgasmo, mas devido ao constante treinamento que ele ministrava, quando estava sozinho, ele conseguiu segurar. Ela queria deixá-lo mais louco, queria dar um presente especial para ele, sem demora, agarrou firmemente o membro dele e passou a língua na ponta. Will fechou os olhos, ele se contorcia e sentia que estava morrendo...morrendo naquele momento de prazer...segurava para não gemer alto e acordar a tripulação, mas seu corpo estava tremendo muito. Elizabeth saboreou a ponta do seu membro, passando a língua de forma rápida e repetidamente.

"Oh,Deus"...ele gemeu rendido.

Não satisfeita, Elizabeth colocou tudo em sua boca e olhou para Will, desafiadoramente. Ele foi totalmente engolido pela boca dela. Desesperado, quase pulou para fora da cama. Ela tirou a ereção de dentro da boca e pediu-lhe para ficar quieto mais uma vez.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Will queria acabar com aquela tortura e possuí-la ali mesmo. Era uma grande tentação para aguentar, e ele não sabia se poderia controlar. Ele gemeu sentindo que ia explodir. Elizabeth inclinou-se mais firmemente, segurando as pernas de Will com seu corpo para evitar que ele continuasse tremendo e se movendo muito. Ele procurou ficar mais calmo. Elizabeth continuou lambendo a ereção de Will. Os lábios de mel e a língua suave massageavam a carne dolorida, enquanto ele olhava para as ministrações dela, com os olhos cheios de desejo, gemendo baixinho o nome dela várias vezes.

Will gemia baixo, choramingando, respirando profundamente, mas gemendo muito...ele assistiu a cabeça de Elizabeth se mover para cima e para baixo sem parar, engolindo e soltando várias vezes e olhando sedutoramente para ele, durante todo o ato. Aquilo era um tipo de punição, um tipo de castigo que ele estava adorando.

"Oh Deus!"..."Elizabeth"...Ohhhh...Ohhhhhh

Ela tirou novamente, o membro dele de dentro da boca, lambendo a ponta e em seguida passou a língua nos lábios, como se tivesse acabado de saborear um doce, deixando o pobre rapaz, mais louco por ela, como se isso fosse possível...

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso com você... eu só estava esperando o momento oportuno...você gosta?"

"Meu Deus,Elizabeth! Eu...eu estou totalmente louco de desejo!" ele sussurrou, olhando para ela, implorando com os olhos para ela continuar o "pequeno favor". Elizabeth sorriu sedutoramente e abaixou a cabeça para continuar o seu ministério, enquanto ele estava delirando dentro de sua boca. Um esforço enorme para segurar o orgasmo, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, pois a boca de Elizabeth era cruel e ela não tinha misericórdia com ele. A língua rápida e implacável estava levando o á ruína. Uma sensação que ele nunca tinha sentido, e queria tirar o máximo de tempo possível.

Com uma mão, ela segurava o membro, enquanto a outra, massageava o peito musculoso de Will. Elizabeth gemeu com o membro dele dentro da boca e até babava, já sentindo o calor em seu núcleo. A excitação dele, a excitava também. Will fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro choramingando. Ele queria violentá-la; aquele "pequeno favor" não era o suficiente...ele queria mais...ele queria ela. Ele apertava forte os cabelos sedosos de Elizabeth, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra, agarrava o lençol torcendo-o. Elizabeth sugava sem tirar os olhos dele. Ela ficava ainda mais animada, vendo seu rosto se contorcer de prazer e ouvindo seus gemidos desesperados. Ele chegou no limite, não aguentava mais. Isso era demais para ele. Por algumas horas atrás, eles se comportaram como dois estranhos, sem trocar uma única palavra. Agora, ela estava ali, com o membro dele completamente dentro da boca, torturando-o, deixando-o maluco, mostrando o quanto ela o queria, ele ficou com medo de ficar viciado, querendo que ela fizesse este "pequeno favor" para ele todos os dias...

" Elizabeth, eu... eu não posso suportar mais"...ele gemeu em desespero, sentindo o corpo em chamas. Elizabeth percebeu que Will estava perto do ápice, então ela tirou a carne quente de dentro da boca e passou a língua da base até a ponta pela última vez. Ela sorriu para ele e usou sua mão macia para terminar. Will torceu os quadris, tentando acompanhar os movimentos da mão de Elizabeth, em torno de sua ereção. Ela acelerou o movimento, aguardando a liberação. Não demorou muito e Will explodiu na mão dela.

"Ohhhhhhh...Ohhhhhhhh...Elizabethhhhhhhh..."

Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez e continuou grunhindo, enquanto o líquido quente espirrava na mão e na camisa dela.

Logo, o corpo dele amoleceu e William se sentiu cansado, como se tivesse lutado contra um pirata cruel. Apesar dos gemidos sem fim, ele percebeu que toda a tripulação ainda dormia, e até mesmo o ronco alto de Jack continuava ecoando também. Ele até esqueceu o ronco de Jack...

Will olhou para Elizabeth sorrindo com os olhos doces e apaixonados, ainda recuperando o fôlego após o orgasmo. A primeira liberação causada diretamente por uma mulher...a mulher que é o grande amor da sua vida...

Elizabeth sorriu satisfeita por tê-lo agradado, limpando a mão na camisa.

"Sinto muito,Elizabeth...eu não podia segurar...achei que ia morrer..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, eu adorei... não precisa se desculpar, esta é a maior prova de que você sentiu prazer..."

Will suspirou sorrindo, ainda tentando recuperar sua razão.

"Uau, como você aprendeu á fazer isso, minha pirata sedutora?" ele perguntou curioso.

Elizabeth deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Você achou que quando eu fui para a biblioteca, dias antes do nosso casamento, era apenas para ler livros sobre piratas? Tinham outros tipos de livros proibidos também...

Will riu baixinho, e envolveu a cintura fina dela com os braços, puxando-a contra ele, para um beijo guloso. Sua língua entrou na boca dela desesperadamente. Ambas as línguas duelaram durante algum tempo, até que Will se afastou, puxando o lábio inferior dela com sua boca, sugando, querendo mais de sua noiva. Passando as mãos nos quadris de Elizabeth, ele sentiu seu membro inchar novamente. Ele queria fazer amor com ela. Ele queria entrar dentro dela completamente. Ele queria beijar o corpo dela, da cabeça aos pés. Ela merecia, ela brincou com ele; ela era cruel, ela o castigou, e agora, ele tinha que dar o troco. Elizabeth se esfregou em Will, arrancando suspiros de ambas as partes. Eles gemiam ao mesmo tempo em que se beijavam. Ela desabotoou as calças, sem tirar a língua de dentro da boca dele, pronta para ir até o fim.

"Eu quero você"..." eu te amo,Elizabeth!" Will sussurrou desesperado, quebrando o beijo de novo.

" Eu também te amo! Feliz Aniversário, Will!" ela gemeu no ouvido dele.

Ele colocou os dedos calejados dentro das calças dela, para tocar o núcleo molhado, enquanto as línguas deles duelavam novamente, com outro beijo apaixonado. Ele esfregou os dedos la, e ela queria desesperadamente fazer amor. Ela amava os dedos calejados de Will, mas estava curiosa para sentir algo maior dentro dela.

Em seguida, eles ouviram passos descendo as escadas do convés, provavelmente era o senhor Gibbs. Elizabeth pulou da cama rapidamente, fechando as calças, e ambos entenderam que a brincadeira terminou ali. Eles tinham chegado muito perto de fazer amor e ficaram frustrados e chateados. Elizabeth beijou os lábios de Will pela última vez, antes de sair, com medo do senhor Gibbs, pegá-los em uma situação um tanto embaraçosa. Ele sentiu uma dor profunda no coração, por vê-la se retirar...mas algum dia, ele iria encontrar um momento oportuno para fazer amor com ela e nada poderia detê-los.

Will Turner acordou mais tarde do que o habitual naquele dia; seu corpo ainda sentia os efeitos de horas antes. Toda a tripulação já estava de pé. Quando ele subiu para a plataforma, foi recebido com aplausos.

"Feliz Aniversário!Viva Will Turner! Viva! todo mundo gritou em coro...comemorando.

"Finalmente desperto, senhor Turner..." rosnou Barbossa ao lado dele..." está ficando muito preguiçoso ultimamente".

Will ignorou o homem e seguiu em direção da tripulação, recebendo um abraço de Jack Sparrow.

" Feliz Aniversário, querido William"

" Como...como vocês souberam que hoje é o meu aniversário? Will perguntou surpreso.

" Sua moça formosa não deixou ninguém esquecer." Jack riu. " vamos celebrar com rum! Rum para todos!

Will recebeu um abraço de Pintel, Raguetti, senhor Gibbs e dos outros piratas. Também recebeu um doce abraço de Tia Dalma. Mas, ele queria um abraço e um beijo de sua pirata sedutora que o assombrou durante boa parte da noite. Ele olhou em volta, procurando por ela, e encontrou Elizabeth de pé, atrás dele com um sorriso amoroso.

Por algum tempo, olharam um para o outro com admiração. Will ficou paralisado,sem saber como agir, e Elizabeth tomou a iniciativa de novo. Ela abraçou-o com força, esfregando seu corpo contra o dele, arrancando suspiros e deu um beijo doce nos lábios.

"Feliz Aniversário, meu amor..." ela sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele.

"Um dos melhores que eu já tive"...ele respondeu maliciosamente " Seu aniversário será daqui á 15 dias, minha Elizabeth...e você vai ver o presente que eu preparei..." sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar.

Jack Sparrow puxou William para longe de Elizabeth e disse baixinho para ninguém ouvir.

" Pelo que ouvi, você teve uma boa noite, filhote?

" Como você sabe,Jack? Você estava bêbado e roncando feito um porco!?

Jack virou a garrafa de rum na boca e respondeu:

" Você esquece que eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow? Eu posso beber muito e roncar demais, mas eu durmo com um olho aberto e o outro fechado, esclarecido?

Will ficou vermelho de vergonha, imaginando que Jack assistiu todo a performance de Elizabeth em torturá-lo. Enquanto Jack terminou calmamente com a garrafa de rum, a primeira de muitas que o pirata iria beber naquele dia...


End file.
